1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving force transmission/revolution stopping device which supports rotatably one of two shafts or both and connects/disconnects a revolving force of one of the two shafts to/from the other or stops one of the shafts from revolving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clutches have so far been proposed for connection/disconnection of a revolving force. For example, a clutch is well-known in which disks made of a metal are provided in the proximity of a drive and driven shafts, respectively, and put into contact with each other by means of a mechanism when transmitting a revolving force.
In such clutch, the rigid disks will cause a shock the moment they are coupled with each other. Further, the mechanism for axially moving the revolving disks is rather complicated, and the metallic disks are abraded due to the contact between them, resulting in metallic powder.